What I Did For Love
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: This is based on the song What I Did For Love which is what is a song I have been working on in voice. Harvey and Donna thought they had it all together. However, things quickly change in the world and what was once shiny and beautiful had sudden become dulled and ugly. See how Harvey and Donna work through their sacrifices. Together or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Again! If anyone in Twitter remembers that I said I was working on a fic based on a song I was working on in voice I just want to say: Here it is! It's bittersweet. Harvey and Donna finally together and happy but found sacrifices have to be made when others are depending on you. This first chapter is short and all are based on the song and the verses. Please R &R.- Carebearmaxi**

What I Did For Love

 _Kiss today goodbye_

 _The sweetness and the sorrow_

 _We did what we had to do_

 _Can't forget. What I did for Love_

 _What I Did for Love?_

 _By Hamlisch & Kleban_

 _-_ from "A Chorus Line"

Harvey stood in what used to be his office. He had a small paper crate of what was left of his possessions. Here he had grown over so many years. This had been his office since Jessica had given it to him after making him a junior partner. Here was where he had been dubbed "the best closer in Manhattan". Well, Jessica had dubbed him that because he had attained an incredible record of wins playing the man instead of the odds. Here he had been at the top of his game sleeping with whom he wanted, driving the fastest cars, and wearing the most expensive and best tailored suits just because he could afford it. Here he also learned what it was like to really mentor someone and watch him grow. Here he had learn to grow himself through that experience and all it had entailed. Here he also had watched members of his firm family leave; yet finding that he was still loved and could love his biological family. Here he had promoted the one constant in his life and maybe slightly before that her growth had made his incredible record of wins begin to even out with losses: Mike, Rachel, and Jessica (the incredible painful losses). Through it all he had DONNA. Even when he was told he could not have her work with him, he sacrificed his personal life to have her by his side in some capacity. Only it turned out that the capacity he really wanted her; he had no right to ask her. She was moving on as well.

 _They had stood in the rain as the firm they both loved had finally dissolved into nothing. After so many years of knowing each other and actually giving their love a once in a lifetime shot, it was so clear that both needed to leave for the good of the firm and the good of their own souls._

 _"Kiss me," he pleaded with Donna as the rivulets of rain poured down his neck and slipped down the neck of his jacket making him shiver. He shakingly put a hand to her face. It was raining so hard and her face was sad that he could not tell which was rain and which was tears on her face._

 _"Why? It's painful that after I do we can never do it again. Besides I'm with someone else now," Donna said the corners of her mouth turned down._

 _"Kiss me goodbye, Donna. Remember I will always love you, but..." Harvey trailed._

 _"No, it's better for the firm and...for us...Thomas and I will have no peace until you leave._

So there he had to leave and she had finally decided she had had enough. Harvey did remember she was losing her constant, too. The firm. She had made sacrifices as well and most of them, if not all, were due to him.


	2. Chapter 2

What I Did For Love?

Verse 2

 _Look my eyes are dry_

 _The dream was ours to borrow_

 _It as if we always knew_

 _And I won't regret_

 _What I did for love_

 _What I did for love_

 _ **A few months prior to the fall of the firm, Donna stood in her bedroom drying her hair while she sat at her vanity. She looked behind her as she heard a contented sigh and watched a pair of arms stretch belonging to the man in her bed.**_

 _ **"That has to be the best sleep I have hadin a long while," Harvey sighed as he could not help but stare at Donna as she sat at her vanity. He could see her hair was wet and she had slipped on a silk printed kimono over her lean and beautiful body. Her dark green eyes met his large brown ones in the mirror and both smiled.**_

 _ **"It's no wonder, lover boy. You outdid yourself last night and this afternoon. I'm pretty sated myself," Donna said with a smirk. As she manuevered to rise and go back to bed, she watched Harvey crawl out from under the covers. His bare ass shining like two rounded cups in the light. He came to stand on his knees on the barely covered bed (a testament of the previous nights and afternoon's activities). He stood even a little taller than Donna who had come to stand at the foot of the bed and face him.**_

 _ **She looked down at Harvey's well toned and cut body. His package with its sword standing erect. Donna smirked when she saw that.**_

 _ **"Is that just your regular wood or are you happy to see me?"**_

 _ **Harvey took his hands and smiling said, "It's both because it hurts it is so hard." Donna untied her ties as Harvey removed the robe from her shoulders.**_

 _ **"Harvey," she said after kissing him. "As much as I would love to do this all day, I really think we need to get back to work especially before Louis notices we've been gone half the day."**_

 _ **Harvey smirked and looked at her. "You're serious."**_

 _ **"Of course, I'm serious. This is the third l-o-n-g lunch we have had this week."**_

 _ **Harvey took her suddenly and pulled her now naked body to his and fell with her back onto the bed. "I don't care. I'm a name partner and you are the COO. No, I'm wrong. You're the real managing partner, so I think we can cut our own slack. What d'ya say, boss?" Harvey said as he noisily kissed on her neck alighting the flames.**_

 _ **"Ok, but just this one last time..."**_

 __Donna's mind had wandered to just three months ago when she and Harvey had thought they had finally come to terms with a future for them. She did not know what was in store for them or how Harvey's life would be torn apart and hers, too. They had finally succumbed to their long repressed feelings. Harvey coming to her, telling her he loved her and wanted her. Saying he did not give a shit if she had lied when she had kissed him last year. Her kiss said different. He only had wished he had said how much he wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again.

She shed a tear as she stood there, in her office, late at night. Here she had grown into her position. The position she had sought and fought for. The position she deserved and had unconsciously and had performed the duties but without the clout that she had assumed and carried well during her tenure.

As for her relationship with Harvey, that was blown to bits by the criminal charges stripping him of his law license. She still loved him, but since that time Harvey had broken up with her saying he could not be with her and that Thomas was her future. He was a good man and he loved her almost as much as Harvey himself did. Thomas had made her immediately happy. He could see that.

Donna acquiesced because she knew that's what Harvey wanted. For once he had put her needs in front of his and told her...

 _ **"Ok, one last time, I'll kiss you," Donna said. She kissed him much like she had surprised kissed him the previous year. This time Donna had not denied herself what she had felt. This time she felt Harvey kissing her for the last time with a fervor that only he had reserved for foreplay and eventual sensual satisfaction.**_

 _ **"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Donna said as she stroked the side of his face. "The firm, our home, you and me together."**_

 _ **"Look, I'm not sad. This a new beginning. It had to be done for you, for me, and for our home... the firm."**_

 _ **Donna looked into his eyes and she could see he meant it. His eyes were tearing but his smile was saying how he was not giving up but moving on and he encouraged her to do the same.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! If you are still reading this to this last chapter, I thank you so much. I wrote this in one day. Talk about inspired. Please review if moved. I am anxious and eager to read what you think or thoughts. I don't know own Harvey and Donna and others in Suits, but I am thankful to Aaron Korsh for giving us them and allowing us to play with them. To all those who favorite me or my stories and leave a brave review, I am truly inspired. Thank you again- Carebearmaxi.**

What I Did For Love

Bridge and Last Verse

 _Gone,_

 _Love is never gone,_

 _As we travel on,_

 _Love's what we'll remember_

Harvey cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway of what used to be Donna's office.

"Hey, do you want to walk out together?" Harvey asked as he watched Donna slowly turned around as she acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, why not? We did what we had to do. We have nothing to be ashamed of," Donna said turning around to face him carrying her box as Harvey carried his.

"Say, put yours on top of mine. You are a lady of the first class. You don't fetch and carry," Harvey said at his most chivalrous.

"That's not what you thought when I worked for you," Donna said amused at this polite Harvey Specter.

"True. I was a dick. Even now, sometimes, a short time ago when we...were..."

"No, Harvey, not to me then. You were sweet, thoughtful, and considerate, but you were still not a gentlemen..."

Harvey was about to open his mouth.

"...and I'm glad you weren't," Donna finished.

 _Kiss today goodbye_

 _Wish me luck_

 _The same to you_

 _Can't forget_

 _Won't regret_

 _What I Did for Love_

 _What I Did for Love_

They both reached the lobby of the building. Luckily it was summer so neither one had to worry about a jacket or a coat. Thomas came forward to take Donna home with him.

"Hey, Thomas, can you give us a minute? I promise then you can take her home," Harvey asked politely.

"Sure, Harvey, I understand." Thomas kissed Donna on the cheek and backed away.

"I know I was never one to really tell you my feelings when I should have. You, of all people, know how difficult it has always been."

"You were different and you have grown, Harvey. You finally are not afraid to tell people that you care."

"That's because of you. I will never forget that, Donna. I love you and I will always love you, but...that..."

"Harvey, we were together. We were happy, but you pushed me away again. This time I can't follow you as much as I want to. I can't."

Harvey looked shocked. "I never expected you, too. When I said I loved you and wanted you I thought I could be me for you. I'm not sure now. You go be with Thomas. Have a good life, Donna."

Donna kissed his cheek one last time."You, too, Harvey. Find someone who will be good to you."

Harvey lowered his head and barely choked out and said, "No one like you, but I'll be fine."

Years later, Harvey laughed as his four-year-old daughter, Lucy, said, "Daddy you go down the slide with me, please?"

He looked into her big brown eyes and said, "I don't think I'll fit, but ok." So with the amused look on his wife's face, she watched has her husband sat behind their daughter looking rather too large for the narrow but steep slide. She pulled her phone out and snapped the picture as she pushed the carriage back and forth. The carriage contained their peacefully sleeping four-month-old-son, Michael.

"That's for the record books," she quietly mumbled to herself.

It was a fall day and all four Specters were wrapped up in their jackets. Harvey's wife had put her woolen gloves on because of late she had begun to feel the chill a little more than she used to. Probably because of her condition. The cancer she had been fighting was starting to take a toll on her.

In another part of the park, a tall beautifully dressed red haired woman watched her blonde hair brown eyed, six-year-old son swing as her husband pushed him. She suddenly spotted a familiar looking man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes sliding down the slide sitting behind a similar looking little girl. She smiled and looked across at the small petite brunette woman taking the picture. Donna smiled to herself.

 _ **"Thomas, I have to tell you something," Donna said to her tall well built dark haired husband.**_

 _ **"I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **Thomas had risen from the kitchen table and kissed her. "Oh My God! I'm so happy!"**_

 _ **"It's not yours. I'm too far along for it to be yours according to what ultrasound confirmed," Donna said.**_

 _ **"Oh, it's...his," Thomas' face fell.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Thomas, but you knew I was with Harvey before we became a couple," Donna apologized.**_

 _ **"Donna, do you love me?" Thomas had never asked outright because he was one of those unfortunate lovers who found himself wedged between two people that should be and ought to be together but for some reason could not make it work.**_

 _ **"Thomas, you know I love you," Donna said saying the words but without much conviction.**_

 _ **"Not like you loved Harvey. I know that." Thomas turned away and went back to the kitchen table to finish his coffee.**_

 _ **Donna took a couple of strides and put her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. "True but that was a different time and he is a different man. I love you and your are my husband. Not Harvey."**_

 _ **That would do for now. Thomas put his hand over her crossed arms and smiled.**_

 _ **"Donna, the child will never know I'm not his real father. I will love him or her as if it's mine. Never worry."**_

 _ **She put her head next to his and squeezed. "Thank you, Thomas. He/she will love you, too."**_

Donna watched as Harvey finished sliding the slide with his daughter, she presumed. He walked over to Scottie and kissed her. He then picked up a chubby dark haired baby and assumed it was their son as he was dressed in baby blue. Donna patted her own small belly knowing that the daughter she carried was her husband's. However, as she watched Thomas and her six year old with big brown eyes and spiky dark blonde hair play on the swings, she could not help but think of what a good father Harvey must be and what a good husband he was to Scottie. Thomas was a good man as Harvey had said and he treated Donna like a queen. Donna had not needed to find a new job in the corporate world, for Thomas, upon being told of her pregnancy, had told her she was not bound to work but could do anything she wanted. They did not need the money and he wanted her to be a stay at home mom.

Donna had actually returned to the theater and was now currently playing as Desdemona in a revival of Shakespeare's Othello. It was a part she was surprised at her age in life she had won.

"Mommy!" Thomas, Jr. squealed as he ran to his mom and hugged her fast.

"Not too hard, young man, your mommy has a baby in her belly," his father chastized jokingly being precautious.

"I know, daddy," Thomas, Jr. answered as looked up at his father with a bored look.

"Shall we get our ice cream now?" Donna asked.

"Yes, let's go," So all three Kesslers walked off passing by Harvey and his family along the walk.

Harvey lifted his face as his olfactory sense detected a familiar scent... _Donna_.

"Harvey?" Scottie said as she saw her husband look like he was seeing a vision. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Let's get the kids back to the apartment and I'll help you strategize that case."

"You know I don't need your help, but I tell you what," Scottie said after she put her four-year-old in the umbrella stroller because her chubby little legs could not go too far after playing all day.

Scottie took Harvey by the waist and looked up at him.

"What?" Harvey retorted amused.

"I can get the kids fed and put to bed and we can have a little fun time before you help me with my strategy. Ok?"

"Sure, but are you up to it? Because... I will be looking forward to it." Harvey bent down and kissed her.

"I'm feeling strong right now. The last batch of drugs were good and they don't make me sick or thank, God, make me lose any more hair," Scottie said as she flipped her pageboy styled hairdo.

As they walked back arm-in-arm while Harvey pushed Lucy and Scottie pushed Michael with their free arms, Harvey remembered how surprised Scottie was when he proposed.

 _"_ _ **What? Marry you? What happened to Donna? I never thought the scandal would break you up"**_

 _ **"Scottie. I asked her to go. She had a shot with a good guy who really made her happy after the firm dropped us. I ask you because I care about you and I know you care about me. So if you don't mind being the back up would you marry me?"**_

 _ **Scottie put up a fight and delayed giving him an answer for about a year until he could prove that he had forgotten all about Donna. Harvey knew that would never happen, but he was good to his word. He was a proper loyal husband and he did care about Scottie but it just would never be what he had with Donna. How could it be?**_

Now, though, he was happy. He had his daughter and now his son. Scottie had been more than happy when she found she was pregnant with both their children. He loved being a father. He did remember Donna telling him one time while they were together that he would make a good father.

His professional life consisted of being a legal advisor. He could not practice law but he could advise and that's what Scottie's firm had needed. Harvey missed being the big guy who closed the cases and performed in court. That was Harvey's theater. The court of law to which he knew he had excelled.

As for the firm which no longer bore his name, Harvey no longer cared. However, just last year in New York Lawyer magazine, Zane Litt Wheeler Williams was voted the best and most ethical firm in corporate America. Harvey looked at the article and read how Louis Litt, Robert Zane, Samantha Wheeler, and Alex Williams had risen like proverbial phoenixes from the tragedies which had tarnished the firm's once stellar reputation.

Donna had also seen that article while sitting in her ob's office waiting to be seen. She no longer cared either. She had loved that firm, but more she had loved the man with whom fathered her son. However, nothing could compare with her present happiness. and her own heart was relieved when she felt and saw Harvey's happiness as well.

So the sacrifice Donna and Harvey had made for love of the firm and for love of each other had become more watersheds than sacrifices.

 _What I did for-Love..._


End file.
